The Next Story
by ChloeUtarid
Summary: Zoe had come back from her mission to train her sister, Kloe. But Keri was replacing her. Will she made Keri as her sister, or her enemy? Then, what happened next? DanXZoe, TomXAneisha
1. The Clones

**This is a story about Zoe when she's back. Sorry for bad english, this is my first story XD**

M.I High Season 8

Starring:

Zoe London, Daniel Morgan,

Keri Summers, Samuel Crowes,

Aneisha Jones, Tom Tupper,

Stella Knight, Frank London

⻞3⻟7ℯ ⻜6ℓℴ⻠3ℯ⻠8

"Guys, I'm back!" Zoe cried.

She stopped, and stared blankly at the empty room. Nobody's there. Even Tom wasn't there. She could only wondered, where is everybody?

_Maybe it's school time. _She wondered.

The lift opened, and she saw a young girl standing at the lift.

"Tom, I found it in−who are you?" said the girl.

"The question is, _who_ are you?" Zoe strike back.

"I'm a member of the M.I High," the girl replied.

"Prove it. What's Aneisha's job when we're undercover?"

"Acting. She'll become some sort of Health Minister, teacher, or other stuff. Prove yours. What is the surnames of M.I High's agents?" asked the girl.

"Jones, Aneisha. Tupper, Tom. Morgan, Dan. London, Frank. Knight, Stella,"

"That's mean you're M.I High agent,"

"My name is Zoe. And−maybe−I'm your senior," Zoe explained.

"My name is Keri. I entered M.I High last year's semester, so perhaps that's true."

"Do your name Keri, or it just sounds like it?" Zoe asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

Zoe showed the girls her mark on her hand. _V:9:5:Z:0:E:6._

"But−that's mean−"

Keri showed her hand. _J:4:5:K:3:R:1 _

"We're−we're sisters!"

"Yeah! I mean are you the clone of the Master Mind?" asked Keri.

"Sure. And−you too?"

"Yeah. I was the clones of the Master Mind. I knew it when he tried to put his mind inside me," Keri answered.

"But he said I'm the only one who came out perfect?"

"What do you mean−came out perfect?" Keri asked.

Zoe tells her about what happened in the Final Endgame.

"So−I'm not perfect?" Keri said bitterly.

"I−I don't know."

"Then where have you been this whole time?" Keri asked.

"I was trained another failed clone, Kloe. She's now normal," Zoe answer.

"You mean− _we have_ another sister?"

"Yes. She's the _B:9:2:K:L:0:E:7. _I was with her, but I can't take her inside because she's not the official member of M.I High."

After Zoe said that, the lift suddenly opened and Dan, Tom, Aneisha, and Frank were there.

"Dan!" Zoe ran and hugged Dan.

**Flashback**

_**(**__70 minutes after the Final Endgame over, inside an empty class__**)**_

"_Thanks for saving me, Dan." _

"_No problem," Dan smiled_

"_I'm sorry, I put you in worried." Zoe said, regretting._

"_No! That's not your fault! It's Master Mind's. He wanted to put his mind inside you, right?" Dan answered._

"_But_−_but can you believe it? I was the only one who came out perfect, so he wanted to use me. If only I listen to you, not to believe Dr. Steinberg, we won't have so many troubles!" Zoe began to cry. _

"_Shh… Calm down, Zoe. It's not your fault. I'm not going to trust you that it was your fault. But, there's one thing that I wanted to believe." Dan whisper softly, rubbing Zoe's back._

"_What?" _

"_I wanted to believe that you're the only one who came out perfect. But, if the Master Mind said that you're the only one came out perfect _out of the other clones_, I wanted to say that you're the only one came out perfect _out of the other millions of people_." Dan said softly._

"_I_−_I don't know what to say. I_−" _Zoe smiled nervously._

_The door was opened, and they saw Melissa. Prepare to close your ears._

**The end of flashback**

"Hello there, Zoe." Dan smiled.

"I have another mission for you guys. But, since we only have a limited space for the spies, one of you had to stay at the H.Q, helping Tom," said Frank.

"Well, since I'm not very good at fighting, maybe I will stay," said Keri.

"Then I will go. Together with Dan and Aneisha," Zoe added.

"Okay. So here's the mission. My new version of genetic tracer have found that Zoe not only have sisters. She also has brothers. 10 of the 80 clones is a male." Frank explained. "3 of the boys are a bit perfect. So, I think Master Mind wanted to use them." He stopped for breathing. "We've track them and found that they're working at _Clive's _restaurant. This is not going to be easy. They don't have identical details, like your red hairs. They had different hair color, eye color, and the other stuffs."

"Then how should we track them?"

"Using this genetic tracer, and to make it not so suspicious, you two have to pretend to having dinner." Frank pointed at Zoe and Dan.

Dan can only blush while Tom and Aneisha laugh hardly.

* * *

"Zoe? Are you ready?" asked Dan, tidying his tie.

"Sure," Answer Zoe.

Dan's eyes were blinded. He can see a beautiful young woman standing in front of him, wearing a white-short dress. Her hair was as her usual school outfit. But she looks pretty, tough.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Dan asked.

"Sure−I mean, of course," Zoe smiled.

**At the Clive's **

"Okay, Tom. What's the code of the clones?" Zoe whisper, her earrings was became a communication hardware.

"Umm… I guess _C:8:9:M:4:X:9_, _F:1:2:4:C:H:5_, and_ K:5:6:S:4:M:3_." Tom answered.

"Okay, so we can read it…Max, Zach, and Sam, right?" asked Dan.

"Whatever. The code says that Max has green eyes and black hair. Zach has hazel eyes and blond hair. Sam… I think he has brown eyes and mahogany hair," Tom answered.

"Dan, I need to go to the toilet," Zoe stand up and walk to the female's toilet.

"So, Dan. You fancied Zoe, right? Why you didn't tell her?" Tom asked, using Dan's tie for the communication hardware.

"Tom, I tried, okay? Melissa caught us and she screamed a lot, _just because I was alone with her_. If I tell Zoe the truth, what _if_ we start kissing? What _if _Melissa crying?" Dan answered horridly.

"So you do care to Melissa? I thought you _don't _care to her,"

"No! Why I should care to her? I rather choose to stop being MI9 agent than being her boyfriend,"

"Then leave MI9," Tom laughed.

"Why?" Dan asked confusedly.

"Because, I want you to choose; being Melissa's boyfriend, or leave MI9,"

"Actually that's a bit confusing," Dan laughed too.

"Or, being Zoe's boyfriend," Tom added, laughing.

"Oh no, Tom, she's back," Dan whisper.

"I heard everything," Zoe said, mumbling.

"You−you heard what?" Dan asked worriedly.

"You fancied me,"

"I−Tom?" Dan whispered to his tie.

"Sorry. I forgot to disconnect her access," Tom still laughed.

"Umm… is that true? What Tom just said? You fancied me?" Zoe asked.

"Quit yes," Tom answered.

"Tom, get out of here," Dan said, angrily.

"No, no. He can help us. I've check with the genetic tracer. It seems like one of the clones is a chef. But the light is not bright red, like usually. It's more like orange," Zoe explained.

Dan amazed. He can't believe she just change the topic in a flash. But he really needed to get focus now.

"Hold on. Zoe's right. I guess there's explanation for this. I'll tell you when you're inside the H.Q. Okay?" Tom said.

"Sure. But, what do we do now? We don't thrush the kitchen and kidnapped him, right?" asked Dan.

"No. But the kitchen has a security system. You need to place your fingerprint there. Keri? Any luck with the KORPS? Seems like they're quite silent," Tom said, allowing Keri's access to the conversation.

"Yes. Crime Minister is now ahead to the _Clive's_,"

"Zoe, Dan, you have to get the chef right now!" Tom yelled.

"Calm down, Tom. We'll get him right now,"

"Who are you?" asked Sam, according to Tom's information.

"We're MI9. We're here to save you," said Dan.

"Am I in trouble?"

"We really don't have time for this. Let's go!" Zoe said, desperately.

"You want me to trust in you? I don't even know what's your name," said Sam.

"Fine. My name is Zoe. I called Zoe because of this," Zoe said, showed Sam her code.

"Hold on. Is that?"

_K:5:6:S:4:M:3_

"Yes. We're siblings. Now, let's go!"

"Wait! If we're siblings, who is this guy?" Sam pointed at Dan.

"He's my friend. He's here to help. Dan and I were M.I High agents,"

"What−"

"We'll explain to you, later. Now, do you know someone who has that code in his arm?" Dan asked.

"Yes. There's Zachary and Max. They're the waitress," Sam explained.

"Good. Now, let's go find them!" Dan giving Zoe and Sam order.

* * *

"_Welcome to M.I High,_" Frank said.

"Wow… this place is really great. But, can somebody tells me why we're here?" asked Zach.

"Because we need a new spy. But we only have room for one person. We've create tests for you guys. So, if you don't wanted to be a spy, we'll place you with foster parents," Frank explained.

"Umm… but why I needed to have foster parents?"

Tom explained.

"So… Master Mind is a wicked man and I'm his clone?" asked Max.

"Yes. And we need to destroy him. He's not just wicked, he also dangerous and deadly,"

"I'm out of here. I don't want to be a spy. Clive can help me," said Max.

"Clive?"

"My name is Max Clive. Clive is my foster dad. So… I kind of got one. May I leave?"

"Of course. But this decision… we have to finish it first. Zach? Sam? Do you want to stay, or leave?"

"I'll stay," Sam said.

"I don't want to stay. I want foster parents. My whole life is staying at the orphanage. Can you find the ideal foster parents for me?" Zach pleaded.

"Sure. So, Sam, we'll prepare your tests. It will start tomorrow. Now, you can rest and go to your room. Show him, Dan," Frank answered.

"This way, Sam,"

"Tom, get Zach and Max out of here. Zach's foster parents will come here tomorrow. For now, he can stay at my room at the third floor. You know my room, right?" Frank said again.

"Yes,"

* * *

"Dan, we need to talk," Zoe said, starring at Dan.

"Where?"

"Here," she began to speak, "Do you… fancy me?"

"Yes, Zoe," Dan nodded.

"I should have known,"

"Are you going to hate me? Because of something I can't control?" Dan said.

"No, Dan. I love you. What did you said a couple of months ago make my eyes opened, make my heart opened. That explained why you always so protective to me," Zoe smiled, move closer to Dan.

Dan grinned, and move closer to Zoe.

"Zo, I think I love you too," Dan said, move closer to Zoe.

"What _if _Melissa crying?" Zoe answered teasingly, while moving closer to Dan.

"Then we should not care," Zoe is so close right now, Dan can see every single hair of her eyebrow.

* * *

"Psst… Zoe! We need to talk," Aneisha came to Zoe's room.

"How do you know my room? I never told you, didn't I?" Zoe answered lazily.

"Come on! It's about Daniel Morgan!" Aneisha insist.

"What? What happened?" Zoe opened her eyes.

"Can I come in?" asked Aneisha.

"Sure. Now, tell me what's going on,"

"Zo, I think−I think I have a crush in Mr. Tupper,"

Zoe smiled.

"Don't fight it, then. Let it go… go on, tell him," Zoe giving Aneisha advice.

"Hey, by the way, I saw what you did there," said Aneisha.

"Did what?"

"You kissed Morgan, right?" asked Aneisha.

"How−how do you know that?" Zoe looked very shock.

"I was standing behind the desk. Maybe you two can't see me because you two are too focus to each other," said Aneisha teasingly.

Zoe smiled, knowing that her best friend will not tease her.

"Neish, tell me about Keri," said Zoe, her smile fading.

"What happened to her?" Aneisha looked confuse.

"Does she… you know. Have a feeling to Dan?" Zoe looked hurt.

"I don't know. Seems like since you leave and we rescue Keri, he was so protective to her. Don't take this the wrong way, Zoe. Tom had been teasing Dan in our first mission, and he say no,"

**Flashback**

"_So, Dan. You fancied Zoe. And… Keri is basically is the same girl, so…" Tom said in a playful tone._

"_I'm trying to work here, Tom," Dan answered._

"_Dan, what is it? Mr. Flately took my communication pencil, remember?" Aneisha asked._

"_Nothing important. Keri, see anything familiar?" Dan looked at Keri._

"_Keri, see anything you like? Maybe a hunky-chunky spy?" Tom still teased Dan._

"_Seriously, Tom,"_

"_Dan, what's going on?" Aneisha looked so angry._

**End of flashback**

"Funny, Aneisha," Zoe added bitterly.

"Zo, Keri is a nice gal. She won't betray you. She won't cheating in Dan. Trust me, I know her better than you," Aneisha replied.

"That's what I worried about," Zoe's head is facing the floor.

"What?" Aneisha asked.

"That I don't know her better. I was so paranoid after the incident with Dr. Steinberg. I don't want to trust people easily," Zoe answered.

"Well then, our discussion is finish. I'll go to my room. You better get a good sleep, I know you're very tired," Aneisha said, and Leave Zoe alone.

* * *

**Flashbacks**

"_You think that you've been trough everything, but there's a fact that you haven't!" Zoe almost screamed. "What fact?" the Crime Minister answered._

"_The values of friendship!" Zoe yelled, "Dan!"_

_Dan came, thrush the pipe and faced the KORPS's agents._

"_Get him!" the Crime Minister._

_Frank and Aneisha joined Dan and they both fighting. Tom rushed and faced the computer. Stella joined Tom. Frank, Dan, and Aneisha keep fighting until all the KORPS agents are fallen. _

"_Dr. Steinberg! Complete the process!" the Crime Minister said, _

"_Dan! Over here!" Zoe screamed, yelling Dan's name._

_Dan, Aneisha and Tom finally reach Zoe._

"_I knew you'd come back," Zoe said, special to Dan._

_Aneisha speak about the Master Mind, while Frank having a battle with Crime Minister. Tom is trying to stop the reactor._

"_You're too late! Ha!" Zoe didn't know how she can say that, but when she yelled, "Help me!" she realized that her mind is almost completely being transferred to Master Mind's. _

"_Dan, do something please," Zoe said desperately._

**Another flashback **

"_I've got to save Jemima!"_

"_Dan, no!" Zoe cried, while Dan moved to Jemima._

**Another flashback**

"_Ask your girlfriend to use the fuse ray!" Jemima cried._

_Zoe looked confused._

"_She's not my girlfriend! What's the fuse ray?" Dan replied._

"_The hair dryer!"_

"_Zoe! The hair dryer is the fuse ray! Use the hair dryer!"_

**Another flashback**

"_She has nothing," Dan said._

**Another flashback**

"_Won't we?" Zoe looked at Dan._

_Dan can only stare, feel guilty._

**Another flashback**

_Dan helped Zoe to stand up and they were hugging. Byron came, and sang a very odd song._

"_Shut up," Dan said, continued hugging Zoe._

**The end of flashback**

**Nightmares**

_Dan is on the floor and blood covered all his body. The Crime Minister laughed evilly. Master Mind had been transferred to Zoe's body. She can only stare at the chaos. Frank had been defeated by the Crime Minister, like Aneisha._

"_Dan! No!" Zoe cried, "Aneisha! Frank!"_

_Tom is now facing the computer with Stella, when suddenly another KORPS agent punched them._

"_Stella! Tom!"_

**Another nightmare**

"_Oh, Zoe. We don't need you. You are the clone of the most evil man ever lived. Why would we need you? We destroy the KORPS's H.Q not because of you. We just wanted to destroy them. Our purpose is to save the world, even if we lost our friend who was actually the clone of Master Mind," Dan said._

"_It's true. Right, Tom?" Aneisha replied._

"_Zoe, just go away. You just making us busy," Frank added._

_She can see the door closed in front her face, and tears falling down her cheeks._

**Another nightmare**

_Keri was there. Alone. Suddenly, Dan came._

"_Zoe! I knew I can find you!" Dan smiled._

"_Dan," Keri said._

"_Keri?" Dan replied._

_Zoe can't say anything._

"_Zo, I think I was wrong. I think you're not the only one came out perfect. Keri is. She is the most beautiful, strongest, and smartest girl I've ever seen," Dan said._

"_What about me?" Zoe answered, her sentence echoing the H.Q_

"_You're incomplete, Zoe. You might have intelligent like her, but you can't defeat her. Understand?" Dan added._

_Dan kissed Keri's lip. Something just smacked Zoe on her face._

**The end of nightmare**

* * *

Zoe woke up, realizing that it was just a dream. She ran to the H.Q and found Keri.

"Hello there, Zoe," Keri speak.

"Keri?" Zoe's throat is so hurt, that she can only say one word.

"I heard your dream," Keri continued, "You said something about Dan. And me."

Zoe can't say anything. She can only stare.

"Do−do you fancy Dan?" finally, Zoe muttered.

"No. Maybe you were wondering why he was protective to me. That's not because he loves me. He was so protective because I'm your sister. Or I can said, a _living reminder_. I am _you_, Zoe. We are the same person, separate into different body," Keri answered.

"Thank you, Keri," Zoe hugged Keri.

"For something I didn't expect to happen?" Keri gave Zoe a grin.

"For something _I expect to happen_," Zoe gave Keri a warm hug.

"_I love you, sister_,"

**Fin x**

**Thanks for reading. Review!**


	2. The Explaination

**Hullo! This is the new chapter. Thanks for all the good reviews! **

Zoe woke up in the morning, realizing that her friends are still sleep. She quickly gets dressed, and ran to the central H.Q.

"Frank? What are you doing here?" she asked, looking at Frank.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just finishing my research," Frank replied.

"What research?"

"Do you remember when you're at the _Clive's_, and you found out that Sam's light is orange? Well, I've found the answer," answered Frank.

"Why?" Zoe looked confuse.

"Because, Sam _isn't _your brother. He's some sort of cousin to you. That if we track him using _your_ DNA. If we use Keri's DNA, or Libi's or Kloe's, we might not see him. For Keri and the others, he was just a friend," Frank said.

"But how come? He's clearly had been created by the same person, using the same DNA. How come we're not brother and sisters?" Zoe asked.

"Zoe, Sam is not created by Dr. Steinberg. He created by another Doctor. His name is Michael Floss," Frank replied.

"Floss?" Zoe giggled.

"And, Sam is not basically created with Master Mind's DNA. Sam is created with Master Mind's _mother_'s DNA. So, because you are the most perfect clone, you have his DNA too. But because you're created by Master Mind's DNA, you have a little part of Sam's DNA. Keri _isn't_ related to Sam. She's the _second_ perfect clone. She has a less part of Sam's DNA, but the genetic tracer can't read it because it was too tiny. It's like they have same great-great-great grandparents," Frank explained.

"Ooh…" Zoe mumbled, "But can _he _use him?"

"_He_?" Frank asked back.

"The Master Mind. Can he use his mother's DNA and transfer his mind?" Zoe still confused.

"Of course he can use it. His mother's DNA is almost as same as his DNA. He can use it but not as complex as he use with his own clone," Frank answer patiently.

"So… Sam is not Master Mind's clone? He's Master Mind's mother's clone, right?" Zoe asked again.

"Hmm… maybe you're right, Zoe. But remember, Master Mind _only_ use his mother's DNA. To create a clone you not only need DNA. You needed gene, and some other stuff,"

"Ooh! I understand now!" Zoe cheered.

"Hello, guys," Aneisha said happily.

"Oh, hello, Neish," Zoe replied.

"Frank? Does Sam go to school today?" asked Aneisha.

"No. He will have a test with me, remember? I'll pick him here now, since he don't have access to entered our H.Q," Frank said, and walk to the lift.

"Zoe, we better go to school now. Those boys are definitely lazy," Aneisha said.

"Yeah. Our school is just upstairs, right? They can go whenever they wanted to. Let's go!" Zoe said and walked to the lift with Aneisha.

**Fin x**

**Thank you for reading! By the way, sorry I'm only write a short chapter. I'm so busy this days, so I can only have a little time to write a new chapter. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Review!**


	3. The Surprises

**Hi again! Sorry it took so long to me to update the new chapter. I'm going to face my national examination soon, so I had to prepare myself better. Anyway, this chapter is longer than the second, right? Hope you like it! By the way, please follow and add to your favorites (I'm not insist)**

"Zoe! Zoe, stop!" Dan ran and chased Zoe, who just walked to her locker.

"What is it, Dan?" Zoe asked.

"Um… do you want to watch a movie this evening?" Dan asked hopefully.

"Sure. I'll buy the popcorns. And−wait, is this a date?" Zoe answered with a question.

"Well, it is but… you know−since what happened last night, I hope you−is it okay?" Dan answered with another question.

"It's not okay," Zoe answered, which is made Dan looked so guilty, "But I would like to go!" Zoe hugged Dan, which made Dan fly.

"DANIEL MORGAN‼‼‼" they could hear Melissa screaming, "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME‼!"

"Melissa?" Zoe asked, looked at Melissa confusedly, "What happened?"

"DON'T PRETEND LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW‼‼! I"VE HEARD EVERYTHING‼!" she screamed very loudly, that a few teenagers rush and make a circle beside Melissa to see what's happened.

"What's going on here?" Aneisha asked.

"SHE STOLE MY BOYFRIEND‼! SHE WANTS TO HAVING A DATE WITH HIM‼‼‼" Melissa is still screaming.

"Your boyfriend?" Zoe asked, "I'm sorry, I'm confuse."

"What is it, Melissa?" asked Tom who were just joined, "Why are you screamed so loud until I can hear you from outside?"

"I never became your boyfriend, Melissa. I'm not even likes you," Dan answered.

Something just slapped Melissa on her face. She always liked Daniel, but why he didn't like her back?

"THIS LIFE IS UNFAIR‼‼" Melissa ran to the girl toilet, to crying of course.

Zoe looked very guilty.

"_Then we should not care_," Dan whisper to Zoe's ears.

"You were right, Dan," Zoe smiled, "We should not care,"

"Zoe‼‼!" a pretty voice called out Zoe's name.

"Kloe? What are you doing here?" Zoe asked when she saw a beautiful redhead-girl.

"Studying, of course. Clara and Mark were so kind; they let me pick my own high school. It will be fun, right?" Kloe said happily, "Is this your friends?" she asked, pointed at Dan, Aneisha and Tom.

"Well, you can say so. This is Dan, my boyfriend. And this is Aneisha and Tom," Zoe explained.

"Hi! I'm Kloe!"

"Hello, Kloe," Dan replied, amaze with the similar between Zoe and Kloe.

"Hi, Kloe. My name is Aneisha. You can call me Neish, actually," Aneisha introduce herself to Kloe.

"My name is Thomas Tupper. Call me Tom for short," Tom said.

"I can't wait to be friend of yours!" Kloe said happily.

"So… what's your name now, Kloe?" asked Zoe.

"Kloe Anne Carter," Kloe said, smiling.

"Kloe Carter," Dan mumbled.

"Hi, Dan. You are Zoe's boyfriend right?" Kloe asked hopefully.

"Um… pretty much yes," Dan answered, thinking of the look on Melissa's face.

"Nice to meet you!" Kloe shake her hand.

"Guys, sorry it takes so long to me to come here. Frank told me everything about Sam. I was helping him a bit for Sam's tests, actually. But when I get bored he let me go. And, by the way, is this _B92_?" Keri suddenly came, and talked so long.

"Hi! I'm Kloe Carter! And you must be…" Kloe tried to guess Keri's name.

"I'm Keri. Keri Summers," Keri answered.

"Kloe, she's our sister," Zoe explained, "Keri was rescued a few months ago."

Kloe hugged Keri, which is made Keri shocked.

"Sister," Kloe whispered.

"Kloe, even though you're normal now, you still can't be a spy," Aneisha explained.

Kloe smiled, "That's okay. At least I can hang out with you, guys."

"And so, when Ender finished that simulation, Mr. Graff said that it was real," said Mr. Flatley, "Well, and that's all about today's story telling section."

The bell ringed, together with the communication pencil.

"Frank needs us," Keri said.

"Umm…. Kloe, I want to go. So… maybe Byron can help you finding some friends," Zoe pointed at Byron, who was standing in front of the locker.

"Okay," Kloe walked to Byron.

"You really think she's normal now, right?" Dan whispered in a worried tone.

"Of course yes," Zoe said, "Don't questioning her."

When they reached the broom room, Keri placed her finger on the switcher. When they're inside, Zoe pulled the broom.

"Hello, guys," Sam acknowledge them.

"From now on, Sam is the official M.I High agent," Frank said.

Sam smiled.

"Great!" Zoe cried, "And what will he do, Frank? Helping Tom or helping Dan?"

"Tom's army, of course. Dan's team is already full. So, only Tom's army is left," Frank answered.

"We'll work as a team!" Sam said to Tom and Keri.

"Sure," said Keri unsure, "sure,"

"Keri, you're signed to make Sam enjoyed his school days. Introduce him to your friends," Frank said.

"A lot of work today," Keri smiled.

Keri and Sam walked to the lift, and disappear.

"You all, I have to tell you that I'm so happy that we can be complete once again. But, I think I will take one week off," Frank said suspiciously.

"What? Why?" Zoe asked.

"Let's just say that the Knight has moved to London," Frank smiled.

"What the−Ooh! I know what you mean!" Zoe answered, "Frank is engaged to Stella!"

"And that's why Stella _Knight _is going changed to Stella _London_," Aneisha added.

"Congratulations, Frank," Tom said.

"I love you guys," Frank said happily, "While I took the day off, you will take a break too. Please, just understand."

"Of course we understand, Frank. If only we are going to lose our job because of the molecule accelerator, we won't understand," said Tom jokingly.

**Fin x**

**Okay! So that's the third chapter. It's longer isn't it? Hope you like it! ~Review **


	4. The Night

**Hello! This is my new chapter! Hope you like it!**

"Zoe? Are you ready?" Dan said slowly, that's exactly the same question he asked at their first mission in the _Clive's_.

"Of course," Zoe came out of her room, "I'm ready."

Zoe is wearing a blue T-shirt. She also wears jeans and blue headband.

"Well, let's go then," Dan said, walked to the lift.

"Umm…. By the way, what kind of movie we'll watch now?" asked Zoe.

"Romeo and Juliet modern's edition." Dan said when they're already walk through the highway.

"Modern?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah. It's about Romeo and Juliet, but in the real world, high school. It's like…. You know, _Another Cinderella Story_?" Dan replied.

"I never heard of it," Zoe regretted that she's been locked up at SKUL and never see the world before.

"But you know _Cinderella Story_, right?" Dan looked confusedly.

"I know," Zoe smiled, "SKUL has the book. But I can't finish the book, because the last chapter is empty."

"SKUL has _Cinderella Story_'s book?" Dan laughed.

"I know it's hilarious," Zoe muttered.

"Hey, do you remember that we used to perform a Romeo and Juliet drama in our visit to the _Rock Cheese_ country?" Dan changed the topic.

"Yes. Too bad Janus had to disturb our moment," Zoe smiled.

"We're here!" Dan said, "The movie is at 5 PM and it's now 4:30 PM. maybe you could go buy some popcorns and I'll wait here,"

"Sure," Zoe leaving Dan and go to the popcorns counter.

"Tom? Hello, Tom?" Dan raised his pencil.

"Oh hello, Romeo. How's your date going?" Tom said in a playful tone.

"It's nice," Dan answered. "She's now buying some popcorn."

"She treats you?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dan answered.

"Oh man, I wish I had a girlfriend like yours," Tom giggled.

"Sure. Aneisha can be used," Dan laughed.

"Aneisha?" Tom's voice suddenly seems confused.

"Yes, you love her, right? And she loves you too. So…," Dan feels very happy that his revenge has been done.

"Dan? You really think she loves me?" asked Tom.

"What? Ooh− you're in love with her, don't ya?"

"Let's−let's just say _I do_, will you tell her? My secret?" Tom seems worried.

"Nah. Of course not. You're my friend," Dan answered.

"Hi, Dan. Talking to Tom?" Zoe sat beside Dan.

"Yeah, I am. We're discussing about him and Aneisha," Dan said.

"Dan? Zoe in there?" asked Tom.

"Yeah, it's me," Zoe said, using her own pencil.

"Did… Aneisha ever told you about her feelings… to me?" Tom asked hopefully.

"Of course. She has a crush on you, Tom. She told me last night," Zoe smiled.

Tom seems to be flying after he heard what Zoe said.

"Tom, can you just go? This is my date, after all," Dan said awkwardly.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Tom quickly shut down his communication.

"Aneisha really likes Tom?" Dan asked, jokingly.

"Yeah. Should I tell her that Tom loves her back?" Zoe asked.

"Maybe yes. Hey−can we just forget about them? This is our date right?" asked Dan awkwardly (again), to change the topic.

"Right," Zoe muttered, thinking of something, "Right."

"Hey, Zoe? Are−are you alright?" Dan asked. _Maybe she didn't want to remember that it is a date_.

"Of course I'm alright. It's just… at the SKUL H.Q I never know what love is. I read them, but I can't fell and understand them. But now, I understand that love is something beautiful, something worth fighting for. And−I would like to thank you once again, Daniel. For saving my life for hundreds time," Zoe smiled.

"Hey. I done it in purpose," Dan smiled too, lean forward to gave Zoe a kiss.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, who has the ticket to watch _Another Romeo and Juliet Story _may come to theater 5. Thank you_," a voice came out the loudspeaker.

"That's our call," Zoe smiled.

Zoe and Dan walked to the theater and sat down, with holding hands.

* * *

"Keri? Are you in there?" Sam asked, knocking Keri's room's door.

"Yeah? What happened?" she answered lazily.

"Can−can you teach me about the math homework?" Sam asked nervously, the door didn't open yet.

"Of course I can. Wait a sec," Keri replied, unlocking her bedroom's door, "Let's go to the living room,"

"How's your day?" Keri asked, while showing Sam the way to find the answer.

"Great. Byron and Roly were just so kind to me. Byron wrote a song−an odd song, actually−for me. And… Kloe and Alice were kind to me too. Kloe doesn't like jelly. My favorite food is jelly, so she gave me some of her jelly," Sam explained.

"Ooh… Do you like Mr. Flatley?" asked Keri.

"He's funny," Sam answered.

"Here's your homework. I already wrote the way to find the answer. Hope you can understand it!" Keri smiled, stand up and ready to go back to her room.

"No−no. Stay here. I can't finish it myself. You smart. Help me. Please?" ask Sam hopefully.

Keri blushed, "Fine."

* * *

"Tom?" asked Aneisha, realized that Tom is talking to Dan right now.

"Sure. Aneisha can be used," Dan laughed.

"Aneisha?" Tom's voice suddenly seems confused.

"Yes, you love her, right? And she loves you too. So…," Dan feels very happy that his revenge has been done.

"Dan? You really think she loves me?" asked Tom.

"What? Ooh− you're in love with her, don't ya?"

"Let's−let's just say _I do_, will you tell her? My secret?" Tom seems worried.

Aneisha can't believe what just she heard! Tom−the cutest boy in the universe−loves her?

"Yes!" Aneisha cried whispery.

Aneisha can't remember the least of the conversation. She was too happy that Thomas Tupper loved her.

"Tom, can you just go? This is my date, after all," Dan said awkwardly.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Tom quickly shut down his communication.

Tom walked towards Aneisha. He suddenly looked worry.

"An−Aneisha? How long have you standing here?" he asked.

"Quite long." Aneisha answered guiltily, "Long enough to hear what you talking about to Dan."

Tom can't believe it! She heard everything?

"That's okay, Tom. I understand how you feel. I have a crush on you, by the way," Aneisha said, managing herself to be calm.

"Oh. Um… I have a crush on you too?" Tom asked.

Aneisha laughed. How come, the smartest boy in the country asked such a fool question in front her?

"Well then, thank you," Aneisha lean and gave Tom a kiss.

* * *

"That was fun," Zoe said, while walking back to St. Hearts.

"Yeah. We should do that more often," Dan answered, "Will you become my girlfriend, Zoe?"

"Of course," Zoe smiled, kissed Dan's cheek.

"Well then, let's guess what they do at the H.Q," Dan said, smiling.

* * *

"CHECKMATE!" Keri cried happily, when she beat Sam for the 5 time in chess.

"Oh, man. I lose again," Sam smiled.

Sam's homework is done right now, so they decided to play chess. Sam could only stare at the beautiful girl who sat in front of him.

"Hey guys! What did you do today?" asked Dan, who finally reached the living room.

"We finished my homework, and we decided to play chess! Guess what, I've been defeated by this girl for 5 times! She must be really smart," Sam answered, while Keri's face turning pink.

"Where's Tom and Aneisha?" asked Zoe.

"They're at the H.Q. How's your date?" Keri said.

"Great!" Dan replied.

"Hi Keri, Sam. Hi Dan, Zoe," Aneisha said cheerily.

"Hi, Neish. What makes you so happy?" asked Sam.

"I've got my boyfriend," Aneisha smiled.

"Who?" Zoe asked, even though she already know that she's dating with Tom.

"Thomas Tupper," a voice at Aneisha's back said.

"Wow…" Dan replied.

That night is the best night for M.I High!

**Fin x**

**So there's the fourth chapter! I choose Romeo and Juliet movie because they already play the drama. What's the name of the Rock Cheese country? Bolivia, right? I'm sorry, i forgot. So I just wrote it 'The Rock Cheese Country'. I hope that's okay! Thank you for the nice reviews. By the way, I won't write a new chapter until Thursday, because I'm having exams. Hope you understand! ~Review!**


End file.
